Itch of My Heart
by LeynOnMe
Summary: I am SO jelous of vampires! They never have to deal with things like this. Not fair!"- Bella. This is a fun story with lots of great things. I'm not going to give it away so you will just have to read it! ; R&R please! rated T just in case
1. Poisoned

**Hey everyone! Alright, so this is my first chapter of the story. A little set up; everyone is still in high school (including Rosalie and Emmet). Edward broke up with Bella, they met the Vultury, and every drama with that is over. They will never leave each other again. So I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Any and all comments are more than welcome! Good or bad. But most of all, I hope you enjoy this!! Oh, p.s. the name of the chapter is very misleading.**

**I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer is the queen of them all, I'm just the court jester having fun.**

BPOV

The morning light shined through the window curtains. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes. I was greeted by the most amazing site I had ever seen. My angel lay on his side facing me. His head was propped up by his arm. He had a light smile on his face.

"Good morning love, you slept in late today." He said softly. His cool lips gently touched mine. I smiled.

"I love the weekend." He laughed, which made me as well.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked. I groaned. I didn't want to get out of bed yet.

"This." I said. I kissed him more. He ran his fingers through my hair. I molded myself to his body.

"Bella," Edward said softly. There was a hint of warning in his voice. I didn't listen. I knew what he would say. He took a breath to talk again. Here it comes.

"Bella, you overestimate me." There it goes. I sighed. I kissed him again, then rolled onto my back. Edward and his rules. I sighed. He kissed my forehead.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I checked my stomach.

"Yeah." I sat up and looked around my room. I looked at Edward. He was still leaning on my bed. I flopped on him ungracefully. We both laughed. I stretched then sat up again.

"Is Charlie here?" If he was, then I would have to change before I went downstairs, which I didn't want to do.

"No, he went fishing with Billy. He plans to be out until late tonight." Good. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I turned around to Edward.

"One second." I said. He laughed. I went to the bathroom for a 'human moment'. I took my time brushing my teeth and washing my face. I went back to my room, but Edward wasn't there.

"I'm down here Bella." Edward called from down stairs. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's almost done." Edward said. He set a plate in front of me a few minutes later.

"Wow, thanks." I said. Edward made me eggs and sausage.

"It's great, thanks." I said as I took a bite. Edward sat down next to me. He had a smirk on his face. He was very proud of himself.

"I didn't know vampires could cook!" I teased. He laughed.

"Esme gave me a recipe she found online. Do spiced actually make a big difference?" Edward asked curious and amazed. I laughed.

"Yes they do." He sat in silence, watching me eat. I suddenly became self conscious.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're beautiful." He said. I finished eating and cleared my plate. I then ran upstairs and changed from my "pajamas" into jeans and a t-shirt. Then I ran down stairs. I tripped and Edward caught me.

"Whoa. What's the big rush?" Edward asked.

"To get to you." I said. He kissed me.

"So where should we go today?" He asked. He could tell I wanted to get out of the house.

"Can we go to your meadow?" I asked. It was a beautiful day out and all I wanted to do was be outside with Edward.

"You mean OUR meadow." My heart fluttered. Unfortunately, Edward heard that. He laughed. He took my hand. We walked out the door. I locked it, then he lightly threw me onto his back and ran, full speed, toward our meadow. We relaxed in the sun for a while. The meadow looked amazing. After a while, I wanted to go exploring. I liked walking through the woods.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes. It will be fun." I said. I wanted to stretch my legs. We started walking down the hill. I only tripped 3 times. 2 times Edward caught me, but once he didn't catch me in time. He felt really bad, but I just laughed. We walked to his house- correction; I walked some of the way. He ran with me on his back most of the way.

"Bella!" Alice ran and hugged me.

"Hey Alice." I laughed.

"Oh Bella, you look a wreck! Let me fix you up." Alice started.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I insisted. Alice pouted.

"Bella! How are you?" Esme came from the kitchen, saving me from Alice's insistence. I hugged Esme.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice said. Edward laughed. Alice went up the stairs to her room. I looked at him questioningly.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered.

"No you will not!" Alice said from her room. I laughed to myself. I loved being over the Cullen's house. It was always fun and interesting.

Edward pulled up to my house. "I will be back in a little bit." He said.

"Ok." I kissed him and went into my house.

"Bella? That you?" Charlie asked over the sound of the television.

"Yes, it's me." I went to the kitchen and fixed Charlie dinner quickly. When I was finished I went to Charlie.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Dinner is on the table." I said. It was already dark out.

"Alright. Goodnight." He said. I kissed him on the forehead, then went upstairs. Edward wasn't back yet, so I decided to take a quick shower. After all, I rolled around in the grass all day. I laughed to myself at the thought. I washed up as quickly as I could, changed into my big shirt and sweat pants, then hurried to my room. I was so happy to see Edward sitting on my bed, smiling at me. I jumped into his arms. He kissed me, and my heart jumped. We stayed like that for a while.

After a while, I started getting tired. "Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Edward was perfect! I didn't want to go to sleep, but I knew that tomorrow I would have another whole day with him. Edward started humming my lullaby, and with his voice in my head, I fell asleep.

"Good morning." Edward said. I turned and looked at him. "Good morning to you." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Be right back." I climbed out of bed. I grabbed the first pair of clean jeans and t-shirt I could find. It was the weekend, and I didn't feel like dressing up. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed. When I came out of the bathroom, I heard my stomach growl. I went into my room.

"Hungry?" Edward said teasingly.

"You heard?" I could feel my face get red. Edward laughed quietly.

"How about you go downstairs and get something to eat, and I will pick you up in a few minutes." Edward suggested.

"Alright." I didn't want Edward to go, but Charlie was home and there was no way Edward could walk down the stairs with me without Charlie freaking out, at the least. He kissed me again.

"Ill be back in a few minutes." With that he jumped out the window, leaving me frozen where I was. When I regained my composure, I went downstairs and made a quick bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as he came over to make a bowl of cereal. He sat down across the table from me.

"Bella, you ok?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You've been scratching your arm like you wanna take your skin off." He said, pointing at my arm. I hadn't even noticed until he said that. I looked down at my arms. They were all red.

"Wow, that's weird." I said. Now that he mentioned something, I realized it was REALLY itchy! After I realized my arms were itchy, I realized so were my back, stomach, and some parts on my legs. 'What is that'? I thought. Just then there was a knock on the door. I knew who it was.

"I'll get it." I said, jumping up. Charlie picked up the newspaper and began to read.

"Hey honey. Ready to go?" The most magnificent voice in the world said.

"Yup!" I quickly put my bowl of cereal away and grabbed my jacket.

"Charlie, I'm going to the Cullen's house for the day. I'll be back for dinner." I said.

"Ok, have fun." He said from behind the big newspaper he was engulfed in. I locked the door, then ran to the car. It was raining out, so I climbed into the car as quickly as I could. I started itching my arms again.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Most of the drive was silent. I listened to the rain. I liked the sound of it. As we pulled up in the driveway, Edward started laughing to himself.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You'll see when you get in." He said, not giving anything away. As we walked into the house, we were greeted by an … interesting, and hilarious sight. Emmet and Jasper were in a tangled mess on the couch fighting and getting untangled, then once they were free from each other, they got tangled again from fighting. Alice and Rosalie were also tangled in each other, though they were not fighting, they were just trying to get untangled. Esme and Carlisle were standing in the corner holding onto each other for balance because they were laughing so hard. They eventually gave up standing and went to the ground hysterically.

"What happened?" I laughed. Edward was laughing hard as well, no doubt listening to their thoughts, but he mustered up enough control to point to a crumpled up twister board and spinner on the floor.

"You cheated!" Emmet said to Jasper.

"How did I cheat?!" Jasper defended himself.

"You tickled me, then made me laugh!"

"How did I do that? I was on right hand green and left hand blue!"

"Well your left hand blue blew it!"

"I did not!"

"Then you made me feel funny with your freaky emotions!" Emmet yelled.

"I did nothing! YOU controlled YOUR own freaky emotions and broke my concentration because you were trying to throw me off with your emotions!" Jasper retorted.

"I did not!" Emmet said. Then they went at it again.

"Hang on, let me get my arm around like this." Alice said.

"Ok, and I'll do- oh sorry." Rosalie said, accidently elbowing Alice in the face. Carlisle and Esme couldn't talk, they were still laughing too hard. Edward was now on the floor next to me. I clutched my side and whipped the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. Once I gathered myself together, I went to help out Alice and Rosalie.

"How in the world did you get your JACKETS tangled up?! Was it strip twister?" I teased, though I honestly did not know how it happened. Once Alice and Rosalie were free, Alice hugged me.

"Thanks." Rosalie said. She smiled, happy to be free. Just then we heard a loud 'thunk'. We turned around to see Jasper and Emmet now on the ground. Emmet was trying to head-lock Jasper with his legs, but Jasper was holding them apart like they were the mouth of an alligator. I started laughing again. They rolled around on the floor like that for a minute, then they almost knocked down one of Esme's vases.

"Enough." Esme said. Though she didn't raise her voice, there was a threatening tone to it that everyone knew not to disobey it. Both boys stopped, got up from the ground and brushed themselves off.

"Good game." Jasper said, holding his hand out for Emmet to shake like a gentleman. Emmet shaked it, then patted Jasper's back. They both laughed.

"Boys." Alice said, shaking her head. Rosalie joined in. After the excitement was finished, everyone dispersed. Edward and I decided to go to his room. I sat on the daybed. He turned some music on, then came and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He started rubbing my back. I was itchy as it was, so it felt good.

"Edward, could you please scratch harder?" I asked, starting to scratch my arms and legs. He started scratching harder, but I wanted a bit more.

"Harder please." I asked. He did. I could tell he was holding back a lot though, like he was scared he might rip off my skin with his vampire powers.

"Edward, could you please do it harder?"

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"You won't. Please, harder." Just then the door to Edwards room opened.

"What are you two love birds doing?" Emmet barged in. He was laughing to himself.

"Emmet, what are you doing?" I asked, confused. Edward had stopped scratching right as Emmet came in, and I was missing it.

"Well, from what I heard 'Harder Edward, Harder!'" Emmet mocked me in his best girl voice he could muster. I threw a pillow at him as he mocked me in a way, well, it was not what Edward and I were ACTUALLY doing. I blushed.

"Emmet, its not what you think-" Edward was cut off.

"Clearly, your cloths are still on." Emmet said.

"Emmet!" I yelled. Rosalie stepped into the room just then.

"What is Emmet doing?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"I was just coming to check on the two lovebirds after hearing what I thought-" Emmet got side tracked because another pillow hit his face.

"Hey." He said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just really itchy. Edward was scratching my back and he wasn't SCRATCHING hard enough." I emphasized the word 'scratching'.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked me.

"Other than embarrassed?..." I teased quietly. Edward rubbed my back in support.

"Maybe you should have Carlisle take a look at you. I don't think it's normal for humans to be that itchy." Rosalie said. I didn't want Carlisle to have to look at me, but she was right.

"Yeah." I said, agreeing with her. Rosalie grabbed Emmet's ear and dragged him out the room.

"Hey!" He said, but no one listened. I smiled, I would have to thank Rosalie later.

**Alright, so there is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!!! :)**


	2. Temptation

I didn't really want to go to Carlisle for this, but I knew I should. I turned to look at Edward.

"Bella, come on, let's go see Carlisle," Edward insisted. Sometimes I wasn't completely sure Edward couldn't read my mind. Edward took my hand and helped me off the couch. I reluctantly followed him out of his room and down the hall. Edward knocked on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Come in," Carlisle said, expecting us.

"Hi Carlisle, we need you to look at something, for Bella." Edward explained.

"Alright, Bella, come here." Carlisle said sweetly but insistently. He stood up from behind his desk, I met him there.

"What seems to be the problem?" He seemed concerned. I showed him my arms.

"I have these all over the place, they're SO itchy! I can't stop scratching." Carlisle took my arm in his hands to inspect it closer. After a few seconds of looking at it, he started to chuckle to himself. I looked at Edward, who I knew was reading his mind. He just looked confused. It made me even more confused. Finally I had to ask. "What is it?" Carlisle looked at me.

"It seems you have Poison Ivy." Carlisle said.

"Seriously? How did I get Poison Ivy?" I didn't understand.

"Poison Ivy is in bloom this time of year. Well, have you been rolling around in the woods recently?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward. Edward looked like he put together where it happened.

"Only in a meadow, but there were no leaves…"

"Bella, you fell 3 times on your 'hike'." Edward said. It dawned on me. I had forgotten about the falling part…

"Well, that explains that. Bella, you really shouldn't scratch it. I'll go out and get some medicine for you," Carlisle said. I hadn't even realized I had been scratching. I stopped on his command, though I regretted it the instant I did. Carlisle went to his chair and took his jacket from the back of it.

"I'll be right back." He said, then he pointed to me. "No itching." I whined a little, and Edward chuckled. I glared at him. He immediately felt bad and put his hand on my shoulder, silently apologizing. Carlisle smiled as he left the room. I crossed my arms, trying not to scratch.

"Come on, let's go do something to take your mind off it." Edward said, trying to help.

"I know what I want to do." I turned to him.

"Bella-"He said, but I kissed him anyway. After a few seconds, he took my hand.

"Come on, how about a movie?" Edward asked. I didn't want to stop what we were currently doing, but he then dazzled me so much, it made me forget everything.

"Breathe Bella." He reminded me softly. After a few seconds I realized what he was doing.  
"Not fair." I whispered, but he had already won.

Edward walked me downstairs into a room adjacent to the living room.

"What would you like to watch?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, what do you have?" There were three wall length dark wood cupboards that Edward opened up. I couldn't believe my eyes. Every movie I could imagine and more filled all the cupboards.

"Wow." I whispered. Edward Chuckled to himself. I looked around the room. I had no clue what to choose. I shook my head.

"Hmm, How about this?" He asked as he pulled a movie off the top shelf. It was _A Walk to Remember_.

I smiled. "Yeah, that movie's great." I said.

Edward started the movie and cuddled with me on the couch wrapping his arms lovingly around my body. His cool arms felt good on my itches, but not good enough. I started itching harder.

"Bella." Edward warned.

"Edward, I'm so itchy!" I whined. He wrapped his arms around me harder, pinning my arms so I couldn't move them. I started wiggling my shoulders side to side, scratching myself on Edward. He started laughing, but I was just getting frustrated. It was time for a new plan of attack. I turned to Edward, eyes big and pleading, and kissed him gently. He pulled away for a second. "Bella…" He said. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist this. I kissed him harder. Edward loosened a little- that was my chance. I quickly broke free from him and ran behind the couch.

"That is not fair." Edward said, half serious, and half laughing. I started giggling. I knew he could easily out-run me, but I didn't care. I started running around the house, laughing. Edward started laughing too. He practically walked to me- as I ran my hardest. Then he went to full-out vampire speed and caught me.

"Not fair!" I protested as he held me in his arms.

"I thought that's how you liked to play…" He said innocently, but mockingly at the same time. I laughed again.

"Hello 'love birds'" Carlisle said as he came through the front door. He held up the paper bag in his hand and summoned me up to his office.

"Ok, just put this on every few hours. If it's not better in 2 days, let me know and I can get you a stronger prescription."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Carlisle smiled.

"Wait, so I don't get to miss school?" Carlisle laughed.

"Sorry kiddo. Not this time. Speaking of school, do you need any school supplies?"

"Nope. Thanks anyway."

"Alright." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks again." Bella said as she walked out the door.

"No problem."


	3. Rule Note: slightly inapropriate

NOTE: this takes place at the beginning of junior year. Breaking dawn has not happened. Eclips has.

Knock knock

Bella got up from the kitchen table, abandoning her morning ceriol and ran to the door. She knew who it was at once, and although she was not excited for the first day back to school, she was excited to see the person waiting lovingly for her at the door.

"'Morning Bella." Edward smiled crookedly.

"good morning." Bella replied, hugging him.

"Ready?" Bella nodded. She picked up her backpack and scooted in the front seat of Edward's car.

As they walked into school, many of them greeted them back, asking "how was your summer?" or "are you ready for school?" or "where's your locker?".

Just as they put their books in their lockers (which just so happened to be right next to each other…) a voice came on over the PA system.

"Will all Juniors and Seniors please report to the gym for a start-of-year meeting? Thank you."

"Well, looks like we're going to the gym." Edward said. Bella nodded. They started walking toward the gym when the rest of the Cullen family met up with them. Emmet nudged Edward on the shoulder hard (which Bella noticed would probably have really hurt a human, but probably just tickled Edward).

"So, what do you think all this is about?" Emmet asked with his boyish grin.

"I know!" Alice chimed in. Edward laughed, clearly reading her thoughts.

"Whats going on?" Bella asked, feeling slightly left out.

"You'll see." Edward said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked into the gym. They all took seats toward the top of the stands.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled from a few rows away. She was waiving excitedly. Bella waived back. MICHAEL and Angela who turned around and waved as well. Bella would see them at lunch, so she didn't feel too bad she didn't go say hi to them, and they knew that as well.

"Alright, alright, settle down please." One of the college guidance counslers projected. Everyone reluctantly fell silent. The guidance councilor adjusted her flowy green blouse and cleared her throat.

"As you may know, Junior year of high school is one of the most important years that colleges put a ((Colleges view junior year as one of the most important years for grades)) Unfortunately the state education system has made new requirements schools must have in place for kids to graduate. It has been in place as of 2 months ago and so in order for you all to graduate, you must take the classes which I will list in a moment. Each of you will also be meeting with one of our college counseling advisors. You will get an email regarding when that appointment is and it is both advised and mandatory that you go." She lifted the piece of paper she was holding in her hand so she could read it. "Now, the classes you must take before graduating are 2 PE classes, 3 English, 4 Sciences, 2 History, American Government, and Home Ec. (a.k.a. Foods). "

A small flood of noise containing outrage and questions of 'what?!' and 'why?!' broke out. Emmet stood up in his chair.

"Why do we have to take more now?" Emmet called out. Everyone quickly quieted down to see how the officials would respond.

"Emmet, we all know your view on classes, but the board of directors insisted you must have these classes to graduate. Now please sit down and let me finish." She said. Emmet folded his arms and grumbled like a child as he sat down. Alice smiled to herself.

"It doesn't matter what order you take them, as long as you have taken them within your 4 years of high school." The woman went on. "Your guidance counselor will go over your schedule in your meeting. So, with all of that cleared up, you are dismissed for lunch. Thank you."

Every one filed out of the gym talking. "That's so unfair." Emmet complained. "We really have to take foods?" Jasper smiled.

"I have an idea." All of a sudden Alice started laughing. They all knew, just from that, that Jasper's idea was going to be an entertaining one.

"How about we make this interesting…" He said with a sly smile. Alice kissed him and giggled.

***

"Ok. Rules." Jasper said as he clasped his hands together. Everyone was sitting around on the living room couches, grinning. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella who was already giggling. She was making Edward start to giggle as well. Rosalie was sitting cross-legged next to Emmet. She was excited but still composed. Alice was leaning on Jasper and smiling.

"This ends at the end of the semester. The winners will be crowned afterward. Anything is allowed. Last couple standing wins. We already know the couples; Edward and Bella, Emmet and Rosalie, and Alice and I. The way you loose is you surrender. You surrender by announcing to the class the designated sentence. It MUST be a mutual agreement. Agreed?" Jasper finished. Everyone repeated "agreed".

"Alright, so what's the sentence?!" Emmet asked excitedly. Everyone fell silent, thinking.

"How about for the guys: 'Is your vagina supposed to squirt?' and for the girls: 'last time I checked, it's perfectly natural to have 2.5 to 4 penises, right?'"

Everyone laughed.

"Perfect!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh, its ON!" Emmet practically yelled as he jumped up onto the couch. "You are all going DOWN!" he pointed at everyone. They all rolled their eyes and laughed.

"We'll see about that…" Jasper muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Emmet said.

"Boys!" Rosalie and Alice warned. Alice took Jasper's hand and skipped off with him, of course he didn't skip though.

"I have a better idea for us..." Rosalie said. They skipped off… in their own way. Actually, it was more like the child's game Tag, running as quickly as possible. Edward rolled his eyes. He knew what they were thinking without reading their minds.


End file.
